Christmas Wish
by 4evercaskett
Summary: What does Richard Castle want for Christmas? Is Kate Beckett ready to give such a gift?
1. Chapter 1

***Here's the first chapter to one of my Christmas stories. I hope you guys like it.

"And that my dear, is another reason why I love you." Rick huffed out as he kissed Kate's forehead and rolled off her. He lay on his right side, propped up on his elbow, admiring her naked form, her chest rising and falling as her breathing returned to normal.

Kate laughed as she snuggled in closer to him. "Because I just rocked your world?"

"Yes!" Rick admitted to her as his left hand moved up and down her bare back. "You totally rocked my world!" He smiled as he leaned in to nibble her neck. "How did you learn to do that thing... Nevermind, I don't want to know."

Kate pulled away from his warmth and looked up at him. "I read about it in a magazine a while back, but tonight was the first time I actually tried it."

"Thank you." Rick whispered as he leaned in to her lips and gave her a quick kiss.

Kate glanced up to his eyes and was in awe of the love she saw in them. "What are you thanking me for?"

Rick thought about telling her she had set his mind at ease with her confession, that the thought of her doing 'that' to previous lovers made his heart ache. But he chose a more manly response and whispered it to her. "For being you. For being here , with me... Naked and sweaty!"

Kate pushed his hand away when it moved south. "Castle, I need to go before your mother and Alexis get back."

Rick growled out his disappointment as he turned from her to lay flat on his back. His eyes scanned the ceiling as he listened to her get dressed. She dressed quickly then moved to his side of the bed and leaned over him. She placed a finger on his lower lip and tapped it. "Quit pouting Castle, I'll make it up to you."

Rick smiled, looked at her lips and then her eyes. "What do you have in mind, Detective?"

Kate thought for a moment then kissed him deeply. She kissed a trail over to his ear and then whispered seductively. "How about I give you any early Christmas present."

Rick turned so that they were nose to nose and moaned deeply. "I like the sound of that."

Kate rolled her eyes and stood upright. "Not sex, Castle! I was meaning an actual gift. Something that every time you see it, use it, wear it or whatever, you remember that I gave it to you and that I love you."

Rick sat up and tugged at her jacket, forcing her to lean down just a bit. "I already know what I want."

Kate smiled as she looked into his eyes and saw the excitement in them. "Yes..."

Rick framed her face with his hands and his eyes darted back and forth as he calmly spoke. "Sometime before Christmas... In front of our friends and family, I want you to kiss me, on the lips."

"What?" Kate stepped away from the edge of the bed and straightened her jacket. "I thought we decided to keep this to ourselves for a while."

"It's been months Kate, and I'm tired of hiding this. I want to hold your hand in public and I want to be able to kiss you under the mistletoe, wake up with you in my bed Christmas morning..."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I am ready for that yet."

"What? Waking up in my arms instead of sneaking away in the middle of the night?"

"God no Rick, I want that as much as you do. But we just can't right now. I'm not ready to be labeled by the press as the 'Flavor of the Month' or whatever. I need more time."

"There's going to be a 'Page six' incident eventually Kate, and all the time in the world won't stop busy body reporters from printing their two cents worth. You know that I love you and I am in this for the long haul, that's all that matters. Let the world think what they want to."

"I love you too, Rick. I just... I don't know, I can't think about this right now. I need to go."

Rick stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "OK, how about a compromise."

Kate gave him a puzzled look. "What kind of compromise you talking about?"

Rick released her and he began getting dressed. "When mother and Alexis return tonight, we tell them about us."

Kate chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated his request. "I can handle that."

Rick squealed and Kate laughed as he crushed her to him and twirled her around. "One more thing..."

"Don't push your luck Castle." Kate started as she helped him button his shirt.

"Oh please, Katie... "

"Don't call me Katie." She glared at him but smiled in spite her best efforts when he stuck his lower lip out again. "Ok, let's hear it. What's this other thing?"

"You ride with me on the Black Pawn float in the Christmas Parade." Rick clasp his hands together in front of his face and begged her. "Please say yes, please, oh please, oh please..."

***Follow me on Twitter RayleenW if you'd like and feel free to click the review button below and let me know what you think about chapter 1 of Christmas Wish. :)


	2. Chapter 2

***31 alerts and 10 favorites for the first chapter! Thanks you guys :) Reviews were a little low but hopefully that will change as the story progresses.

Kate lowered her head to Rick's shoulder and sighed. "Castle, I don't think..."

"Richard, darling! We're home!" Martha's voice echoed through the loft.

Rick placed a finger to Kate's lips and spun her around in his arms as his mothers voice announced their arrival. He opened his bedroom door and smiled at Kate as he leaned in to whisper to her. "It's show time."

Kate rolled her eyes and tried to step away from the writer as they made their way into the living room but Rick held her close to his side.

Martha and Alexis were still standing near the front door when the secret lovers emerged from the Master suite. The two redheads tried to hold back their shrieks of delight as they witnessed the couple emerge from the bedroom together.

Rick smiled at his mother and daughter as he entwined his fingers with Kate's and led her over to the living room. "Ladies, please join us. Kate and I want to share something with you."

"Oh my God! Are you guys getting married?" Alexis squealed.

Rick shook his head and motioned for the women to take a seat. "Kate and I are..."

"Expecting?" Martha half whispered her guess.

"Mother!"

"Well, you two came out of your room all smiles and glowing then ask us to take a seat. Forgive us for automatically thinking this was going to be some huge announcement."

"We're dating." Kate blurted out from behind Rick.

Rick chuckled at Kate's choice of words and pulled her out in front of him, her back to his chest so that she had to face the crowd, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We are in love."

"That's your big news?" Alexis scowled at the duo as if she was disappointed. "We already knew that."

"Seriously, Richard." Martha started. "You two never fooled anyone, well except for each other, that is. And as for your 'dating' news, Alexis and I have both found evidence of that around the loft lately."

Kate covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment. "Evidence?" She mumbled her question behind her shield of flesh.

Martha winked at her son as she got up and moved over to open a drawer on one of the end tables. "Alexis found this under the couch." She smirked at the two of them when she pulled out one of Kate's bras.

"And last week, when we watched Serenity in your room... " The youngest Castle stood and made her way closer to the lovebirds. "Your bed smelled like cherries."

Rick reached out and snatched the bra from his mother and glared at the two redheads. "Aparently we weren't as discreet as we thought we were, but I still have news."

"Castle..." Kate turned her head and whispered against Rick's chest. "I didn't agree to that yet."

"Kate, darling..." Martha shook her head at the detective. "You should have left off that last word if you were honestly debating your answer."

"Ohh, busted!" Alexis shrieked. "So what did you just agree to, Kate?"

Kate huffed and pushed against Rick's chest so that he'd let go of her. "I haven't agreed to anything." She snatched the bra out of Rick's hand and stuffed it into her pocket. "Rick wants me to ride on the Black Pawn float with him and I don't think that's such a good idea."

Alexis and Martha both plopped back down on the couch and sighed. They smiled at Kate as she paced the floor in front of them and rambled on and on about the ramifications that could arise if she did agree to ride the float with Rick. Alexis reached out and took Kate's hand. "I've seen the layout for this years float and I have a solution that should please everyone involved."

Rick moved over to the side of the couch closest to his daughter and held out his hand, mimicking a bird trying to feed it's young. "Do tell, baby bird."

Alexis raised her hand higher than her fathers and gave him an evil glare. "Since this is my idea, you are the baby bird!"

Kate and Martha shared a laugh and then the matriarch of the family turned to her granddaughter. "Enlighten us, kiddo."

"Ok, from what I've seen, this years float had been divided up. Several authors will be riding and they each will have their own cubicle. The way that dad's section is set up, it will be easy for Kate to ride the float without giving fodder to the press."

Kate rolled her eyes when all three of them smiled at her, awaiting her response to Alexis' idea. "I'm listening, please continue."

The teenager grabbed a pen and pad from the coffee table and started sketching out the lay of the float. "There's a desk here, and a chair. If we change some of the props, we can make it look like the precinct. Kate, you can sit behind the desk and Dad in the chair."

"Brilliant!" Rick exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I can observe her like I do every day. The press will get nothing out of it other than that we are doing as Black Pawn wishes, the fans will love it, and Kate's debt will be fulfilled."

"Kate's debt?" Martha questioned, her eyes darting from her son to his muse.

"A story for another day." Kate said politely to the women on the sofa and then turned back to Rick, giving him a 'Keep your mouth shut' look. "I better get going."

Rick wanted to ask her to spend the night but he settled for walking her to the door and helping her with her coat. "So, about the parade..."

"Castle" Kate hissed as she buttoned up her coat. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Rick nodded and opened his front door allowing Kate to pass over the threshold then quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. His lips were on hers before she could call him down for his actions. The kiss started out soft and innocent but when Kate's hands fisted in Rick's shirt, the intensity increased. The distance between their two bodies became nonexistent, tongues and teeth came into play, and then Kate moaned. "Rick..."

After one last chaste kiss to Kate's lips, Rick pulled away. "Until tomorrow, my love."

Kate released her grip on Rick's shirt and smoothed away the wrinkles she had created. She peeked over Rick's shoulder and noticed that Alexis and Martha had moved away from the couch in order to get a better view of the two of them. "Goodnight, ladies." Kate laughed and pushed against Rick's chest. "Night, Rick." She whispered as she took a step back and turned towards the elevator.

Rick waited until the lift started it's descent before he stepped back into his loft. He shut the front door and was immediately wrapped in a tight embrace by Alexis. "I'm so happy for you guys." She mumbled into her father's chest.

"Ditto, kiddo." Martha said with a wink and then patted her son on the cheek. "Try not to mess this up, dear."

Rick put his other arm around his mother and gave both women a good squeeze. "Make room in the pod for another pea, ladies. I'm going to marry Kate someday."

***Don't forget to let me know what you think. Click the Review button below or tweet me RayleenW


	3. Chapter 3

Dispatch rang Kate's cell just minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She took down the crime scene address and then called Rick to inform him she would be outside his loft in half an hour.

Twenty-eight minutes later she pulled up outside Rick's building. He ran over to the cruiser and jumped in, then turned towards her with his eyes closed and his lips puckered. Kate shook her head and then smiled and leaned in, giving him a quick good morning kiss.

"Come on, Kate. You can do better than that." Rick whines and leans in closer for a more intimate kiss. "I may not get another kiss until tonight, I need something to tide me over until then."

Kate unfastened her seatbelt and wrapped her arms around Rick's neck. "You've got two minutes, Romeo. Make 'em count."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rick growled as his lips covered hers and his hand moved slowly up her inner thigh. His fingers lightly stroked her denim covered leg as his lips teased hers and when the kisses grew more urgent, he gripped her more firmly.

Kate arched into his touch as his hand drew closer to where she wanted it most. She hissed out his name and broke their kiss when his digits presses against her sweet spot. "Times up..." She panted against his ear. "We need to stop."

Rick pulled his face away from hers and smiled at her. He reluctantly removed his hand from the juncture of her thighs and cupped her passion flooded face. "God, I love you so much."

Kate returned his smile with one of her own, took his hand in hers and brought it to her kiss swollen lips and kissed his palm. "I love you too. Now buckle up, we're running late."

Rick and Kate were the last ones to arrive at the crime scene and although that wasn't anything new, those that were closest to the duo suspected there was finally something going on between them and they never missed an opportunity to haggle them.

"Castle, are you wearing lipstick?" Esposito chuckled as soon as the writer was close enough for everyone to get a good look.

Kate felt her whole body tense up and she cut her eyes over to steal a quick glance at Rick's mouth. Sure enough, there was lipstick on them. Her lipstick.

Rick saw the panic is his partner's eyes and knew that could only mean one thing. He was 'wearing' lipstick, Kate's. His rapier wit kicked in and he pulled the hanky out of his jacket pocket to wipe off his mouth. "That's icing from the Toaster Strudel I just ate."

Lanie winked at Kate and voiced her disbelief of Rick's explanation in one drawn out word. "Rii-iight."

Kate cleared her throat loudly and moved closer to the body. "What do we know, Lanie?"

"ID in his wallet says he's Raymond Burchfield, 40 years old, he lived and worked not too far from here. He died from a single GSW, very close range and straight to the heart. Judging by the size of the entry, I'd say it was a 9 mil. Body's still warm and I'll be able to pinpoint TOD once I get him to the lab." Lanie leaned in closer to Kate once she finished her details. "You gonna tell me how your lipstick found it's way to Castle's lips?"

Kate squinted her eyes at the ME, giving her an evil glare. "Let me know when you retrieve the slug from his chest and get a time of death."

Lanie looked over Kate's shoulder to make sure the boys were all out of earshot and then gave the female Detective a knowing smile. "Leave 'Writer-Boy' behind when I call, 'cause we gonna talk and I don't wanna hear nothin' about no Toaster Strudels."

Kate did a 180 and walked over to her team. "Start questioning people in this building and the gawkers at the tape. Castle and I will go to his residence and place of employment."

Ryan nodded his head as he pulled out his pen and notepad. "Oh wait, I just noticed something and you may want to know about it before you leave." The Irishman elbowed his partner before he continued. "Looks like you have some 'icing' smears on your lips too, Beckett."

Kate felt the blush warm her neck and cheeks and Rick bit back a laugh as he handed her the handkerchief he had used earlier. She snatched the smudged cloth from Rick and punched his shoulder. "See if I ever share my Pop Tart with you ever again, Castle."

"Pop Tart? I thought it was a..."

Kate interrupted her understudy with a growl and pointed her finger towards the crowd of onlookers. "You boys are about two seconds away from a month of desk duty."

Ryan and Esposito knew that look and tone very well. It was Beckett's 'Stop while you're ahead' warning and they headed it. One headed towards the tapeline and the other to the building's entrance, both knowing they had pushed the envelope.

Rick shook his head as he watched the two men run off with their tails between their legs and when he went to say something to Kate, she wasn't there. She was already halfway back to the car and he could tell by her stride that she was pissed. "Ka... Beckett! Wait up."

Kate started the car and pulled it into gear the instant Rick's butt hit the seat. Rick barely got the door shut before they were pulling away from the curb. He started to apologize but Kate held her hand up in defiance and shook her head. "Zip it, Castle."

Now Rick was the one with his tail between his legs. It really was his fault anyway. He's the one that instigated the make out session before they headed to the crime scene and he's the one that always brags on his attention to detail. If he had noticed the smudges before they exited the cruiser, none of this would have happened.

"This isn't going to work." Kate groaned and slammed her hand against the steering wheel. Rick snapped out of his mental barrage and he felt a pain in his chest he'd never felt before.

"Kate, please don't say that. We can do this... "

Kate pulled the car into an empty spot and looked over at her partner. "Oh, Rick." She whispered when she saw the heartbroken look on his face and knew he had taken what she said the wrong way. "I meant this route isn't going to work."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

Kate smiled at him. "I'm upset with Lanie and the guys, not you."

Rick let out a sigh of relief and reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You love me."

"And you love me." Kate said with confidence and brought their joined hands to her mouth, and placed a kiss to his knuckles.

Kate waited for an opening and then pulled back out onto the street and merged to the left lane. They took another left at the next light and were finally headed the direction they needed to be and soon arrived at the deceased man's last known residence.

The building was deserted and by the looks of it, it had been that way for quite a while. "Damn," Rick cursed. "This isn't going to be an open and shut case is it?"

"Doesn't appear that way." Kate told him as she pulled out her cell phone, pressed some buttons and rambled off orders as they walked back to the cruiser. "Find out who owns this building and see if they any info about our vic. Castle and I are heading to the factory listed on Raymond's employees ID card and then we'll meet you guys back at the precinct."

She finished her conversation and closed the phone. The ride to the place where they knew the victim had worked was only a few blocks away but they minutes seemed to drag on for an hour. Rick wanted to talk about the Christmas parade but knew that Kate would have brought it up if she was ready to discuss it and so they rode in silence.

It was nearing noon when he duo entered the factory in search of some answers. Rick followed close behind Kate as she walked up to the PA's desk and flashed her badge. They were instantly admitted access to the building and shown the way to the President's office.

Kate knocked on the door and announced herself. The man behind the door granted permission to enter and agreed to answer any questions they had. One hour later and next to nothing to show for their time, the pair exited the factory and headed back to the 12th.

"I hope you guys had better luck than we did." Kate said as she passed the desks of Ryan and Esposito.

Esposito stood and followed Kate as she made her way to the break room. "We did get something from the woman that called 911. She said that the vic was still breathing when she found him and he was repeating 'wasn't me' over and over until he took his last breath."

"If the gunman used a suppressor, this woman may have not heard the shot but since she witnessed the last breaths our vic took, she probably saw the shooter and just doesn't now it." Kate rambled out theories as she made her coffee. "What do we know about Raymond's background?"

"Single since 2000, no kids, same job since he was 18, adopted at birth..."

"Hold up!" The writer shouted. "What if Mr. Burchfield had a twin brother and the twin was the intended victim..." He paced the break room as he worked out the theory in his head. "You said he was adopted, check the birth records it should show if he had a twin."

"Castle you're a genius!" Kate's voice echoed through the break room. "Find out everything you can about the birth parents and adoptive parents of Raymond Burchfield."

Javier was already halfway out the door as his team leader informed him of what she wanted. "I'm on it!"

Rick stared at Kate like he deserved a pat on the back and Kate was fixing to give him one when her cell phone rang. "It's Lanie," She stammered as she looked at the caller ID. "Finish the coffees and I'll be right back."

The writer watched his muse walk through the door and head for the elevator. "Good luck." He offered up, knowing the ME was more interested in interrogating the detective than informing her of case important details.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate entered the morgue and found Lanie leaning against her desk with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "How long were you planning on keeping this from me?"

"What makes you think I'm keeping anything from you, Lanie?" Kate avoided answering her friends question by asking one herself.

The ME rolled her eyes and walked right up to Kate and looked her straight in the eyes. "Because that 'strudel' smeared all over your and Castle's lips this morning was the exact same shade as the lipstick I helped you pick out just last week. The very one you've been wearing since the day you bought it."

"Ok fine! It wasn't icing. But if you breathe a word to anyone, I swear I'll never confide in you ever again."

"Girl, you know I'd never betray your trust. Now gimme some details."

Kate rolled her eyes at Lanie's request. "Lanie..."

"Don't roll them eyes at me Kate Beckett. At least answer me this... Is Castle a good kisser?"

"Oh yeah, he's an excellent kisser." Kate moaned and closed her eyes as she relived some of their hottest make out sessions. "Sometimes when he kisses me..."

"Back up, girlfriend." Lanie interrupted. "You said sometimes... as in, this wasn't the first time. How long has this been going on?"

Kate bowed her head and picked at her nails as she confessed to her friend. "Almost three months."

"WHAT?" Lanie shouted in disbelief, causing Kate to drop her hands and look towards the now pacing ME. "Don't get me wrong, girl. I'm happy for you and all, but I can't believe you kept this from me for three months."

"I'm sorry, Lanie. I wanted to tell you since the beginning, I even headed down here a couple times. I just... Ah Hell! I don't know... I should have told you."

Lanie walked over to her friend and threw an arm around her. "Damn skippy you should have. But I forgive you and I promise that your secret is safe with me. I actually feel kinda privileged to be the only one who knows."

Kate smiled at her friend and shook her head. "Martha and Alexis also know. Rick sort of blackmailed me into telling them last night."

"He blackmailed you?"

"We were talking about Christmas gifts and Rick said all he wanted was for me to kiss him in front of all our friends and family before the 25th. I told him that I wasn't quite ready for everyone to know about us and so we compromised."

"Damn! He let you off too easy." Lanie scoffed.

"There's more. He also wants me to ride with him on the Black Pawn float in the Christmas parade."

"You said no, didn't you?"

"I did at first, but then Alexis came up with this plan. She's seen the layout and says that we can change it around a little so that it looks like the precinct. Castle writing on his laptop while I stare at the murder board or whatever..."

"Oh, I see... Little Castle found a way for her daddy to get his Christmas wish without raising any suspicions about the two of you being in a relationship."

"Pretty much, yeah... but I'm still not sure if it's such a good idea."

"Don't make me smack you." Lanie threatened and raised her hand as if she was actually going to slap Kate up side the head. "

"Easy now, Lanie!" Kate exclaimed as she took a step away from the ME. "No need to resort to physical violence."

"Call him up right now and agree to ride that float with him or I swear to God all mighty that I will hurt you."

"Like you could even..."

"Don't push it, detective." Lanie said with a glare that would have scared anyone into submission.

"Ok, I'll do it. On one condition..."

"Name it!"

"You have to kiss Esposito on the lips for at least three seconds."

"That's cold, Beckett! You know things have been stressed enough between Javi and me since the breakup, kissing him will just make it worse."

"Maybe not... It just may be what's needed."

"You were the Queen of denial for four years and now you're gonna give me relationship advice?"

"You want me to ride the float?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, give me the file and fill me in on your findings on the ride up."

"I can't just..."

"Oh yes you can, Lanie! If you expect me to tell Castle that I'll ride with him on that float, then you gotta do this for me."

"OK, Fine! Let's go." Lanie huffed as she handed Kate the autopsy report and they turned towards the door. "This is gonna be a disaster. Tell Castle he owes me big time!"

When Kate and Lanie entered the bullpen, Lanie went straight over to the Spanish detective and grabbed him by the face. "Blame Kate." She whispered just before she covered his lips with hers.

Rick, Ryan, and Kate all noticed how Javier had tensed up when the ME had grabbed him but he quickly relaxed and deepened the kiss. His hands wrapped around Lanie's waist and held her closer as his kisses tapered off and he looked into her eyes. "Well, that's one Christmas wish granted."

Lanie smiled and leaned in to whispered provocatively. "Anything else on that list that I can help you with?"

"Have you finished the autopsy, Dr. Parrish?" Captain Gates called out from her office.

The two lovebirds jumped away from each other and everyone looked through the glass to see Gates diligently doing paperwork, acting as if she hadn't seen a thing. "Beckett has my report, Captian Gates." Lanie announced and moved closer to Rick and Kate. "The ball is in her court now."

Kate knew exactly what her friend was meaning, it was her turn to pay the piper. She kept her eyes on the good Dr. as she fulfilled her end of the bargain. "Tell me more about this float we're riding on, Castle."

Rick's eyes lit up and he took a step closer to Kate. "We? Please tell me that wasn't a slip."

"It wasn't a slip, Castle. I'll ride the float with you."

"You can thank me later, Writer-boy." Lanie said with a wink and then she turned and headed to the elevator.

Rick wanted so badly to kiss Kate and tell her how much he loved her but he fought those urges and just smiled brightly at her. "I'll tell you everything at lunch, I'll even take you to see it if that's what you want."

Ryan cleared his throat as he walked past the 'eye sexing' duo. "Autopsy report have anything in it I need to put on here?" He ask as he pulled the cap off a marker, preparing to write the information on the murder board.

"Let's see..." Kate said as she scanned the file. "The slug Lanie dug out of the vic's chest was definitely a 9 millimeter."

"Great news!" Esposito yelled out as he hung up his phone and rounded his desk. "The birth and adoption papers are being faxed to us as right now."

Rick dashed over to the fax machine and pulled the papers from it as soon as they came out. "Bingo, baby!"

Kate rolled her eyes at him and held out her hand, silently asking him to hand over the papers. She read them out loud and Ryan added the important details to the dry erase board. "Twin boys separated at birth. Raymond was adopted by a Mr. and Mrs. Burchfield and his identical brother, Brian, was adopted by Chuck and Sarah Key."

"I'll run Brian Key's info through the system, see if he has a record." Esposito stated as he moved back towards his desk.

Kate turned to the young Irish detective. "You help Espo, Castle and I are going to pay a visit to Mr. and Mrs. Key."

"Road trip!" Rick sang out as he pulled his jacket on. "Just in time for lunch too."

"Yo! Least you can do is call us in something, bro."

"He will..." Kate's voice echoed down the hall as they neared the elevator. "I'll make sure of it."

**Sorry I took so long in updating this. Sickness and Holiday preperations are totally to blame!


End file.
